Talk:Dreadnought-class battleship
Shields The Dreadnought class posesss Shields but no Coating, I have watched the Epsidoes several times now, Some have shields some no shields, all does not have Coating, if they have Migobeuza Coating, the Beams from Gatlantis Warships would have bounced off the Hull or even create Scorch Marks but the Dreadnoughts does not have them as when the Shields fails they get instantly damaged even Destroyed, the standard variants (white and light blue ) have Wave Motion Shields, it's present in the Battle of Saturn, the Asteroid Ring Now take a Nice Look at the pictures or go and watch the Epsidoes yourself :Thanks for the Nice Screenshots! Now, I'm pretty sure that all Dreadnought-Class ships are equipped with Wave Motion Shields,and they are only not visible at times because they have already been overwhelmed by Gatlantean Gunfire. With the Migobueza Coating it is quite different tough. First of all, said Coating has very limited use. Afer all, Garmillon ships can still harm each other quite easily with both 330 and 280 mm Guns, even the Kripitera can pierce itself with her 133mm Autocannon. This all indicates to a very limited usefullness of said coating. After all, even Yamato with her thick plating was incapable to deflect Garmillon 330 and 280mm shots - even tough it localised and stopped the kinetic impact from penetrating deeper into the ship. (Where the positrons would mix with the Electrons and blow up Yamato with a simgle shot.) The only ship that has layers thick enough is Zoelluggut, with what, about six layers? And each one ofof them is thicker than Yamato entire Armor. (Note: The fact that Yamato can now penetrate the front section of a Zoelluggut with ease seems to me like a lazzy animator team who wanted some extra explosions. It did not go deeper than one layer anyway, so Yamato still can not fully penetrate the Zoellugguts bow, even if her firepower has been improved or something). :Now imagine: If not even Yamato's (and possibly also Andromeda's) Coating is capable of resisting Garmillon 330 mm Positron Beams, then why should the Coating of the far smaller Dreadnoughts be capable to resist the far larger and more powerfull quadruple (Yes,they do shot 4 out of one barrel,don't ask me how or why.) projectiles of the Calakmul? The reason why the ships immediately burtst into flames is because of the inability of the Coating to deflect them rather than it not being there I am pretty sure that from the Yamato on every terran ship will carry Migobueaza Coating, as it is very effective against light gun fire and AA (like from Gatlantean Destroyers). But sadly we wont see the usefullness of it because the developers decided that battleship spam would be better - which it isn't. -- Ryoto 410 (talk) 15:06, May 24, 2019 (UTC) ::Episode 18 and the screen grabs added above did show the Dreadnought class using wave motion shields, so this point is confirmed. The main issue here was about adequately citing an official source: Editing.Electrofisher (talk) added the information without any reference to an episode, an official website or publication, or an official statement. One reference is sufficient for a whole article; if a reference is in either the infobox or the body of the article, it will cover the whole page. Without a reference, though, the added information wasn't sufficiently reliable for future readers, who shouldn't be asked to take something on faith or to verify everything for themselves. ::Anything definitive about the Migobeuza coating, though, is impossible to determine, which is why the best that can be done (for now) is to describe it as "possible" and to add an explanatory note. The coating is too subtle to show clearly in any episode, Gatlantis weapons are different from Garmillas weapons and don't provide a consistent standard for judgment, and as Ryoto suggested, the animators may have other priorities. Besides, since it's coating, it could be applied like paint--one layer or more than one layer could be added to a hull, and no viewer would know unless they were told explicitly. -- BlueResistance (talk) 22:20, May 24, 2019 (UTC)